videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Yoshiyuki Tomino
|ocupación = Escritor de anime, novelista, músico |fecha_nacimiento = |lugar_nacimiento = Odawara, Japón |fecha_fallecimiento = |lugar_fallecimiento = |causa_fallecimiento = |compañías = Sunrise }} Yoshiyuki Tomino (1941) es un escritor y director de anime, novelista, compositor musical y animador japonés reconocido por su participación en famosos animes de robots gigantes. Es considerado una celebridad en su país por haber creado la saga Gundam, de enorme influencia para la ciencia ficción y que dio origen a un género de anime conocido como "Real Robots". El primer gran trabajo de Yoshiyuki Tomino fue en el estudio de animación Mushi Production, del legendario dibujante Ozamu Tezuka, en donde participó como el escritor principal de la serie animada "Astroboy" del año 1963, considerada como el primer anime de la historia. Posteriormente se convirtió en uno de los miembros más importantes del estudio de animación Sunrise, participando como director, escritor y guionista de numerosas series de anime durante los años 1970s, 1980s y 1990s. De todos ellos su mayor éxito fue la serie de TV "Mobile Suit Gundam" del año 1979, la cual se volvió sumamente exitosa gracias a la venta de sus figuras de robots. Otras series importantes de esta época fueron "Brave Raideen", "Voltes V", "Zambot 3", "Space Runaway Ideon", "Xabungle", "Aura Battler Dunbine" y "Heavy Metal L-Gaim". La serie Gundam resultó de gran influencia por los cambios introducidos a la fórmula de los robots gigantes. Mientras que las series clásicas se basaban en héroes que pilotaban robots súper poderosos destruyendo a malvados monstruos gigantes, con la serie Gundam se abordó de forma más seria y madura al género, tratándolo como una obra de ciencia ficción. Los protagonistas y los enemigos eran simplemente bandos enfrentados en una guerra y los robots gigantes eran meros vehículos militares con armamento más realista y menos exagerado. Esta nueva visión desató una infinidad de series de robots similares en Japón en los años 1980s y se comenzó a llamar al género como "Real Robots" para diferenciarlo del antiguo "Super Robots". Luego del éxito de la primera serie Gundam, Tomino continuó al mando de la saga en sus secuelas "MS Zeta Gundam" (1985), "MS Gundam ZZ" (1986), las películas "MS Gundam: Char's Counterattack ''" (1988) y "''Mobile Suit Gundam F91" (1991) y su última serie regular "MS Victory Gundam" (1993). Después de esto, Tomino se alejaría de la saga Gundam para dar paso a nuevos escritores y directores que le darían un aire fresco y renovado a cada nueva serie Gundam hasta la actualidad. Aún así, Tomino tuvo regresos esporádicos para nuevas producciones como "Turn A Gundam" (1999) y "Gundam Reconguista in G" (2014). Otros animes importantes que dirigió Yoshiyuki Tomino luego de hacerse famoso y dejar la saga Gundam fueron "Brain Powerd" (1998), "Overman King Gainer" (2002) y "The Wings of Rean" (2005). Tomino es también conocido por el seudónimo Rin Iogi, que utiliza para sus trabajos como músico. Algunos de los temas más famosos que escribió son "¡Vuela Gundam!" (opening de MS Gundam); "Zeta - Tiempos trascendentales" (opening de MS Zeta Gundam); "Dunbine volador" (opening de Dunbine); "Time for L-GAIM" (opening de L-Gaim); "Stand up to the Victory" (opening de MS Gundam Victory); "Turn A Turn" (opening de Turn A Gundam); "King Gainer Over!" (opening de King Gainer). Principales obras center|500px|Astroboy Astroboy (Serie de anime - 1963) Yoshiyuki Tomino fue el escritor de esta serie de anime. Videojuegos: Astro Boy (saga) ---- center|500px|Brave Raideen Brave Raideen (Serie de anime - 1975) Yoshiyuki Tomino fue el director de esta serie de anime. Fue su primera serie de robots gigantes. '''Videojuegos:' Super Robot Wars MX Portable; Super Robot Wars Alpha 3; Shin Super Robot Wars ---- center|500px|Invincible Super Man Zambot 3 Invincible Super Man Zambot 3 (Serie de anime - 1977) Yoshiyuki Tomino fue el co-creador de esta serie de anime. Videojuegos: Super Robot Wars Z; Super Robot Wars R; Super Robot Wars V ---- center|500px|Mobile Suit Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam (Serie de anime - 1979) Yoshiyuki Tomino fue el creador de esta serie. Videojuegos: Gundam (saga); Super Robot Wars (saga); Compati Hero (saga) ---- center|500px|Space Runaway Ideon Space Runaway Ideon (Serie de anime - 1980) Yoshiyuki Tomino fue el creador de esta serie. Videojuegos: Super Robot Wars F Final; Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 ---- center|500px|Aura Battler Dunbine Aura Battler Dunbine (Serie de anime - 1983) Yoshiyuki Tomino fue el creador de esta serie. '''Videojuegos:' Seisenshi Dunbine; Aura Battler Dunbine; Another Century's Episode ---- center|500px|Overman King Gainer Overman King Gainer (Serie de anime - 2002) Yoshiyuki Tomino fue el creador de esta serie. Videojuegos: Another Century's Episode 3; Super Robot Wars Z; Super Robot Wars K En los videojuegos *En el videojuego de 1990, SD Battle Oozumou: Heisei Hero Basho para Famicom, Yoshiyuki Tomino aparece como un personaje no jugable en el papel del líder del equipo de Gundam. [[Archivo:SD Battle Oozumou - Equipo Gundam.png|center|500px|Yoshiyuki Tomino en el videojuego SD Battle Oozumou: Heisei Hero Basho junto a sus personajes.]] *Tomino tiene una fama de "odiador de videojuegos". En el año 2009 fue invitado a la conferencia CEDEC de desarrolladores de videojuegos en donde dio un duro discurso en contra de los videojuegos actuales. Según su visión, son una pérdida de tiempo y no generan nada productivo en la sociedad, además de que la idea de millones de personas gastando electricidad sin hacer nada productivo le hace pensar que los videojuegos son "malvados". Su intención es que los videojuegos deben evolucionar en algo más productivo y que mejore al ser humano. Desde luego, este mensaje desató grandes rechazos y críticas, pero así también muchos lo tomaron como una provocación a reflexionar sobre la industria actual de los videojuegos y su efecto en la vida de las personas.[http://kotaku.com/5351629/gundam-creator-video-games-are-evil Gundam Creator: "Video Games Are Evil: Artículo en Kotaku.com][http://www.gamasutra.com/php-bin/news_index.php?story=25118 CEDEC 09: Keynote - Gundam Creator: 'Video Games Are Evil': Artículo en Gamasutra.com] Curiosidades *Yoshiyuki Tomino se ha ganado el apodo de "Mata Todos" Tomino por tener la hermosa costumbre de matar a todo el elenco de las series de anime que dirige (principalmente en las antiguas). Los extras se mueren, los personajes secundarios se mueren, los personajes que aparecen a mitad de temporada duran 1 o 2 episodios a lo mucho, los intereses románticos mueren de la peor forma posible y cuando parecía que al menos los protagonistas sacaron la lotería, solo hay que esperar al triste episodio final para ver cómo les va. Tiene el récord de haber matado a todos los protagonistas niños de una serie y ganó el Guiness al escritor homicida por una de sus series de anime que termina con la destrucción del universo completo. *Yoshiyuki Tomino protagoniza su propio manga titulado "Gundam Sousei" del año 2009. Esta cuenta de forma humorística cómo Tomino creo la serie original de Gundam con muchas dificultades. La obra cuenta principalmente sucesos ficticios aunque también usa anécdotas reales.[http://baratijasblog.com/2010/09/19/mobile-suit-gundam-extra-gundam-sousei/ "Mobile Suit Gundam EXTRA: Gundam Sousei": Artículo en Baratijasblog.com] Galería Yoshiyuki Tomino 1.jpg|Yoshiyuki Tomino con la White Base. Yoshiyuki Tomino 2.jpg|Yoshiyuki Tomino con el robot Gundam. Yoshiyuki Tomino 3.jpg|Yoshiyuki Tomino promocionando "Gundam Reconguista in G". Yoshiyuki Tomino 4.jpg|"¿De qué habla señor Tomino?, en ese lugar sólo hay una fuente." Yoshiyuki Tomino 5.jpg|"Basta de charla, ¿me va a comprar o no los malditos Gunpla?" Yoshiyuki Tomino 6.jpg|Yoshiyuki Tomino en el manga "Gundam Sousei" (interpretado por Riddick). Referencias Enlaces externos *Wikipedia *'Gundam Wiki' Categoría:Creadores de sagas Categoría:Personalidades del anime Categoría:Personajes de la saga Compati Hero